dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
To catch a Jet, Chapter six
Chapter six of To catch a Jet. Story Kit was in a rock and a hard place right now: he managed to get the jet-plane, but the Swatzi's were doing everything possible to stop him. He normally didn't have any problems from piloting, but this was an exception: the Heinkel He 178 was more advanced than he's used to; he didn't know what some of the diodes do and needed to know badly. Luckily it seems fate has given a helping hand as out of nowhere a quartet of Westland Lysander liaison-planes show up and eliminate the enemy fighters and artillery. Kit couldn't have been more happy: with the Lysander-planes creating a diversion, he gets the heck outa here. Meanwhile at Higher-for-Hire, it was early morning and everybody was already awake and about: none of them got much sleep because of Kit being gone still, Baloo and Ramón especially. Rebecca had closed down the business because she knew Baloo wouldn't be able to do his job in his current mood, but it pained her to reject the costumers who stopped by (though some of them understood). None of them were sure what to do when they heard a car arrive outside. Rebecca, thinking it was one of the same costumers she refuted or yet another new one, was just about to answer when Oscar Vandersnoot suddenly bursts through door looking like he's seen a ghost. "Oscar?" Rebecca gasped as everyone else arrive from the ruckus, "Kit's on his way back!" Oscar reveals and this actually brought joy to the squad, "let's go" Baloo orders but when he sees Rebecca and Wildcat fallowing he got confused, "wait shouldn't you be focusing on the business Becky?" he reminds her, "what's the point to while Kit's away? I knew you wouldn't be up for it, so I painstakingly rejected all the costumers who showed up, we'll lose money, but it's worth it" she states, making Baloo smile, "awe thanks boss-lady" he expressed, "well what are you waiting for? let's pull chocks" Oscar reminds and they fallow him out to an awaiting WC63-cargo and personnel-carrier-truck. Once onboard the truck zooms back the way it came. At the base, the Higher-for-Hire group, the Jungle-Aces and Shere Khan and his own scientists (who have come over to see the retrieval personally) watch as General-Mega converses with Kit. "Object is acquired, repeat object is acquired" Kit responds from the radio, "that's my boy" Baloo cheered pounding Khan in the process (who gave an annoyed leer), he knew Kit could do it, "go Kit" Ernie shouts, "good work, at your current speed you should arrive by early afternoon" Mega replies, "uh, that's a negative: this thing's using up the fuel faster than a normal plane, it's already half-empty over" Kit informs and this caused concern (that was the problem of the world's oldest jet-propelled planes: they give off more speed than a propeller-plane, but used fuel in a greater amount than a propeller-plane), "great" Rey moaned, "my private aircraft-carrier can retrieve him" Khan offers, "that could work, how close is it?" Sam wonders, Mega looked at the map where Khan's carrier was stationed and where Kit was, but was disappointed when he measured the distance between them, "not close enough: even at full-speed it'll never make it, by then he'd have to ditch in the ocean and the mission would be a failure, we'd need a carrier that can fly to reach him" he laments, however the mention of a flying-carrier made Riven realize something, "well, I do know one aircraft-carrier that can fly" he peeps, "oh no, you are not suggesting-" Ernie began having a good guess as to what Riven's saying, "desperate times call for desperate measures Ernie" Riven asserted and picks up the transceiver. He wasn't the type to gamble, but like he said: desperate times call for desperate measures. In some undisclosed location, the Iron Vulture was sailing. "Most interesting Riven, you are calling my wonderful-self for help? tell me, what could make me possibly assist my former-protégé?" Karnage says, "how about something financial like gold?" Mad-Dog proposed, "or jewels?" Dump-truck offers, "more weapons?" Hacksaw says which was met by a simultaneous "no!", much to Hacksaw's dismay, "ooh ooh, fruit" Hal says with a smile, which reveals a gap in the teeth, no doubt from that untreated-tooth, "again with the fruit Hal?" Mad-Dog berates, but this only started a brawl between them which sucked in all the other pirates except Karnage, who plaintively ignores his minions, "well, since I still view him to be a worthy heir, I will help" Don says, "for a price?" Riven asks, "well maybe, as much money as you can give, how much do you have?" Don asks, "barely more than a hundred between us all, except Khan" Riven admits, "oh well, but that will do" Karnage relents and looks at Jock, "Scotty, floor it" he orders and Jock does exactly that, instantly the Iron Vulture began to pick up speed, "we don't trust you though Karnage, if anything happens to Kit, I'm holding you responsible, so don't blow it!" Rebecca warns loud enough to make the transceiver ring and hurt Don's ears, "that business-lady sure has the anger-issues" he notes. Back with Kit and three out of four of his escorting Westland Lysander-planes (one got shot down in Hounsland), Baloo was filling him in on their plan. "Okay, Riven's got Karnie to come help you, I just hope he'll mean it" Baloo informs, "I'm not getting my hopes up, but I'll take your word for it" Kit replies when one Lysander suddenly blows up, "what was that!?" Baloo gasps having heard the explosion, Kit looked back and to his horror sees a few He-280s lead by a Blohm & Voss BV 155 interceptor-plane: this plane was intended to counter the B-29-Superfortress-bomber, but it never got passed the prototype-stage, even so the Swatzis nevertheless put them to use, restricting them only to high-ranking pilots, "remember me boy?" Major Heartworm's voice echoed in the radio to Kit: he was the one in the BV 155, "who was that, and why did he sound familiar?" Baloo mutters just as the second Lysander gets beaten, the last one turns around to fight back, "I'll have to call you back papa-bear, we're under attack, I'll let you know when I'm safe" Kit answers and goes into evasive-maneuvers. The sole Lysander struggles to fight off the He 280s, but their different-form of propulsion made them faster than the propeller-driven Lysander, who eventually lost, leaving Kit to fly alone with Heartworm right on top of him. "You won't getaway this time" Heartworm taunts and shoots at him, however gunfire from nowhere rained down on the Swatzi-planes, destroying one He-280, "what!?" Heartworm gasps looking up, "yahoo!" Don Karnage's voice calls out and at least eight Me-609-conjoined-fighters rush in from above, "look out" one of the He-280 pilots shouts and all evade, one also bumping Heartworm's BV 155-interceptor, causing it to spin away out of control while the pirates deal with the He-280s, "you are all clear boy now lets get this over with" Karnage recommends, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Karnage" Kit expressed as the Iron Vulture arrives ready and waiting. Without hesitation Kit deploys the plane's conventional landing-gear (meaning it had a tail-wheel, which is rare in jets 'cause it can prevent takeoff) and when his fuel-capacity was just about to hit zero Kit lands. Stay tuned for To catch a Jet, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction